borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Unkempt Harold
Unkempt Harold is a pistol in Borderlands 2 manufactured by Torgue. In Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage DLC, the Unkempt Harold can also be purchased from a Torgue vending machine as the 'Item of the Day'. Special Weapon Effects Fires 7 shots in an accelerating horizontal spread. Consumes 3 ammo per shot. Usage & Description The Unkempt Harold is a deadly pistol which can be used in close and medium-range encounters. Shots fired from this pistol split slowly (in a 3-5-7 pattern) into seven after traveling a certain distance. As long as the projectiles have begun splitting, regardless of progression, a full hit will do damage as though a full spread of 7 had connected. The pistol is a popular choice weapon for Salvador with the double penetrating prefix as Divergent Likeness and I'm Your Huckleberry can boost its damage as well as reload speed and when properly invested into a pistol build for Salvador, he can make short work of enemies and bosses. Zer0 can make excellent use of the Unkempt Harold as Vel0city can boost projectile speed, critical hit damage and overall damage to the weapon, however when running Tw0 Fang with an Unkempt Harold with a double penetrating prefix can chew through ammo quickly Notes *The time the shots split is dependent on the accuracy of this gun. The more accurate it is, the later the shots will split. *An Unkempt Harold with the prefix "Double Penetrating" will fire two spreads with one shot, consuming 6 ammo per shot. *Unlike other pistols with a dual projectiles accessory that fire a random pattern, the second volley of a Double Penetrating Unkempt Harold will travel directly below the aimed shot in parallel fashion, or sometimes with an 'X' pattern under the right circumstances. *Because the additional projectiles are not listed on the item card, each receives full amp damage from amp shields. *The Unkempt Harold's central projectile receives an additional 100% splash damage, which is boosted by grenade damage bonuses. Secondary projectiles receive 70% grenade damage bonuses on their splash damage. Trivia *The name "Unkempt Harold" is a variation on ''Dirty Harry''. **Both the name of the gun and the flavor text are references to the first Dirty Harry movie, starring Clint Eastwood. After the film's first shootout scene, Eastwood's character, Dirty Harry, holds his gun on a bank robber and says, "Now I know what you're thinking. Did he fire six shots? Or only five?" **The gun's spread pattern (3-5-7) is a reference to the ''.357 S&W Magnum'' cartridge whose introduction began the "Magnum" era of handgun ammunition. Oddly enough, Harry Callahan's revolver was a Smith and Wesson 29, which is chambered in .44 Magnum, not .357 Magnum. **In the game files, the Unkempt Harold is referred to as "Calla", another reference to the film Dirty Harry, the protagonist of which is called Harry Callahan *In Tales from the Borderlands, Finch uses the Unkempt Harold. Videos Borderlands 2 - The Unkempt Harold Guide fr:Unkempt Harold ru:Взъерошенный_Гарольд uk:Нечесаний Гарольд